


I don't feel at home anymore

by Malya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Dialogue, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malya/pseuds/Malya
Summary: Peter feels displaced after the snap, this is the result.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	I don't feel at home anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neptuneslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneslight/gifts).



> This was written for the friendly exchange.
> 
> I hope you like it, I am sorry this has no dialogues.

Peter had only been back for barely a month and he was feeling miserable. Don’t take him wrong, he was glad that he was alive and that Tony was still there. But he couldn’t help but feel out of place.

Before Thanos, he had been adpoted by Tony and Pepper. Not because May had passed, but she had gotten an opportunity to do a charity work around the world she had always dreamed of. Peter was exastic for her, and even now she was helping with the reconstruction of the world. That’s why he had stayed with Tony and Pepper.

He had grown really close with Tony. And also with Pepper, he was even the first she told she was pregnant at the time. And Peter was over the moon. But then Thanos had happen and he hadn’t been there for five years.

Five years was a long time Peter thought. He was curerntly sitting on the roof of the cabin Tony had bought during his ‘dead time’ as he liked to call it. But only in his head. Tony would flip out if he heard him talk like that. He looked up at the stars and thought back to everything that had happened since he had been back.

When he woke up on Titan he was really confused. Until Dr. Strange told him it had been five years and that Tony needed his help. Then Peter knew nothing until he saw his adpotive dad snap his fingers and almost die in front of his eyes.

The next few hours had been a blurr and then Peter was brought in the hospital room Tony was resting in. That’s when he met them. Tony’s children. His biological ones. He was expecting the five, almost 6 years old girl. After all he new Pepper had been pregnant. Her name was Morgan. She was the copy of her mom. She introduced herself to him but she seemed to distrust him. He had no ide why. But he could understand that meeting a boy that she never saw before and was introduced as her big brother must have been a shock.

Just with meeting Morgan he already felt out of place. And then he met the boys. During the five years he was gone Pepper and Tony had twin boys. They were 2 years old and looked exactly like Tony. He learned their name were Joshua and Michael. They were really cute but when Peter tried to approach them they started to cry which resulted in Tony turning his attention away from him to sough his kids.

Peter really felt like he was intruding somehow. Tony had two boys. He didn’t need Peter anymore. And so he left the hospital room and waited in the halway until it was time to go home.

After a few minutes that felt like hours to Peter, Pepper came out the room with all the kids in tow. Peter tried to smile at them but they looked at him with fear. They all went home to the little cabin that Peter learn was their new home. He was shown to a room and he went to the bed.

He had hope he could have talked to Tony but his kids took all his time and attention. He sighed and thougth to himself that things would arrange themselves eventually…

Nothing arranged itself and that’s why Peter was currently sitting on the roof alone at night. During the month he had tried to make himself t home but is siblings didn’t seem to like him at all.

Even more after Tony finally came home. Each time he tried to have a moment alone with his dad one of the kids would come and demand attention right this instant and Tony would always comply. That made Peter feel miserable and out of place.

But he understood. Tony had finally children of his own. He didn’t need Peter anymore. Maybe he was even waiting for Peter to leave. And to be honest that’s what Peter wanted to do. Mayb he could call May and then join her in her charity work.

He had no place in this family anymore. He had to leave and let them be in peace as a family. With that thought in mind, Peter went to bed. He would put his plan in motion the following morning.

When he woke up he actually felt content. He knew he was making the right decision. He called May first to know where she was and to talk a bit with her. But in truth he wanted to know where she was just to be able to get to her.

He went downstairs to get breakfast and wasn’t even suprise to see that Morgan had already taken their, no, her, dad into a conversation about her dolls and Pepper was absorbed by giving the twins their meal which means Peter didn’t have anyone to talk to.

But that was alright. He was used to it by now. He had tried. To talk, to get close with the kiddos. But nothing had been enough. And that’s why he had to leave. The only moment he was talked to was when the adults left the room to go and fetch something and Morgan took this opportunity to tell him they were all going on a walk but she informed him that he wasn’t welcomed and that he would need to find an excuse to stay home.

He wanted to cry. He had no idea why they didn’t like him. But he would never come between Tony and his children. So he just nodded at Morgan and when Tony and Pepper came back he told them he wasn’t feeling like going out and so he would stay there.

After they left, Peter put what he would need in a little bag. He wrote a letter to Tony and Pepper explaining why he had to leave. He told them that he couldn’t come between them and their kids. But that they should under no circumstances think it was the children’s fault. They didn’t know any better.

After making sure he was all set, he put on his spiderman suit and left behind what had not felt like a home since he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please consider leaving a kudo.


End file.
